Rich Man, Poor Girl
by HPFan2144
Summary: The war is over. For the first time in Harry Potter's life he can choose his own destiny. Harry makes some tough decisions, but for the first time in his life he thinks only about himself and what will make him happy.
1. Chapter 1

Like always this is J.K. Rowlings creation and world. Thank you for allowing us to expand on the world of Harry Potter and friends. Harry/Daphne story I hope you enjoy.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

The war has been over for quite some time. A young man was sitting under his favorite tree just outside the boundaries of the Burrow.

Harry Potter was pondering what his next step in life would be. He no longer had a prophecy to fulfill or having to go back to school. Harry also realized that he would be living on his own for the first time in his life.

He was almost 18 years old, and now was considered an adult in the wizard world. Harry had many options to consider. One option was going back to school. He decided that wasn't going to happen because that was the place was where there was so much death; it was the place of the final battle. Harry couldn't help but blame himself for all the death.

Another option was training to be an Auror. This did appeal to Harry, but after the way he was treated by the ministry for so many years, and even though Kingsley Shacklebolt was minister there were too many bad feelings. The last option was just living life without worrying about a career.

Money wasn't an issue. After repairing relationships with the goblins at Gringotts with Gryffindor's sword and a small fine he was able to come and go. Being the sole heir of the Potter and Black estates meant he could live on that money for many generations to come and still not be broke. He also had business holdings in both worlds' that earned a nice profit, so his wealth continually increases each year. According to many estimates he was the richest wizard in all of Europe.

As far as a home, he could go back to Grimmwauld place, but it was the sight of many bad memories. Harry knew he was welcome to stay at the Burrow, but that did not appeal to him either. His relationship with Ginny Weasley was not going well and with her going back to Hogwarts for a 7th year, deep down he knew the relationship would not last. If he was being honest with himself, there was too much pain associated with having a relationship right now. Harry needed to fix himself first, before letting anyone else into his heart.

So where would he live, came the next question. According to the Goblins there were multiple houses and properties to choose from. Most were small vacation cottages that have not seen a living sole for many years. There was Potter Manor, but no one had any idea the location since the death of his parents. The thing he was sure of was he was for the first time in his life free to make these decisions.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Daphne Greengrass was there when the final battle started. When Harry Potter came into the great hall she was sitting at the Slytherin table. When they began to evacuate she went without a word. Her father wanted the family to remain neutral so staying and fighting was not an option. The next day when word got out that Harry Potter defeated Lord Voldemort, she was secretly happy.

Now there would be no marriage agreement for her, because the pending agreement was with the son of a deatheater. Now months later the young lady was now faced with many decisions that would eventually have a huge impact on her life. Daphne Greengrass had just turned 18 when the war ended. She grew up in a traditional Pure Blood family. Even though her family was not involved in the war, her father had many dealings with noted Death Eaters. Due to this fact, her family fortune virtually vanished over night.

Daphne was sitting in the family study when she overheard her father talking to her mother.

"I don't see anyway around it, we need to get a marriage contract set up for Daphne with my contact from Russia. It's the only way for us to get back some of the money we lost and we only have until she is 20, because after that she can make her own decision." said Daphne's father coldly.

Her first thought was how could someone just sell her like a piece of meat. How could someone who supposedly loved her to something like this. Daphne went cold and angry. She needed a plan and quickly. Daphne had access to some money in her account at Gringotts. She knew that her father was only in the planning stages of marrying her off so it did give her some time. With the money now she needed to find a place where no one could find her. Daphne knew that her father would go to any length to find her and force her to marry.

No longer being able to live the life of luxury as she was accustomed to, she was forced to face the world on her own. Daphne left the only place called home in the middle of the night. There would be about an 8 to 10 hour head start, before her father figured out what happened. Hopefully, that would be enough time to lose any trail that would be left. Daphne told no one of her plans. She hated to leave all her friends, but hopefully in a few years she could reunite with them.

Daphne had great sadness in leaving her sister behind, but this was the only option. It would be a couple of years before she would be forced to marry. So that gave Daphne sometime to think of a plan to save her. The number one thing now was to get to a place safe where she could not be found.

She ended up on a small wizard island off the coast of southern Spain. Daphne was a very bright student when she attended Hogwarts, but finding something in a field that suited her was non existence on the island. She finally ended up working as a waitress in a restaurant.

Over the next few months, the adjustment was not easy for her. Daphne found life difficult due to her upbringing, missing friends and family and having to do everything herself. There were always servants to do the cooking and cleaning. The smallest thing like grocery shopping turned out to be difficult. As each day went by life became easier as each new accomplishment became a sense of pride. Daphne was making huge strides in becoming a better person.


	2. Chapter 2

You know the drill I don't Harry Potter land it all belongs to J.K. Rowlings. Hope you like this Chapter.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry made a decision to take at least a year off. There was nothing he owed to anyone; he gave up the past 7 years of happiness to ensure the wizard world was a better place to live. So for the first time in his life he decided it was time to be selfish and not concern him to what others thought. The only two people whose opinions he considered had just got back from a trip to Australia. Hermoine Granger and Ron Weasley went to make sure to bring her parents back after being Australia for a year. They were able to reverse the memory charm placed on them due to Hermione's association with Harry. With the help of both ministries they accomplished this in less than two weeks.

Now back it was early August when Harry made his announcement. "Ron, Hermoine, I have made some decisions and was wondering if you would like to join me?" asked Harry tentatively.

"What about Harry?" asked Hermoine?

"Well, I've decided before choosing a career path. I would travel to all the places I own. Then probably stay at each place for a while and move on to the next place. It will probably take most of the year." replied Harry.

Ron and Hermoine both gave Harry a worried look. "The thing is mate…we've already made plans and I believe are best for both of us. Hermoine has decided to go back to Hogwarts for her 7th year and I have decided to help George out with opening a store branch in Hogesmeade." Ron said quietly.

"Oh." replied Harry thinking very hard. Then it came to him. "Ron, when does George want you to start?" asked Harry.

"I told him I would start the day after Hermoine leaves for school." replied Ron looking curiously.

"Well, why don't both of you join me for a couple of weeks." Harry stated hopefully.

They both looked at Harry and each other looking guilty. "The thing is mate…we've been gone almost a year and we think it's better if we stay with our families right now." Ron whispered.

"You know your more than welcome to stay here. I know mum loves having you and would worry if you left." He continued.

"I know and I really appreciate staying here over the past couple of months, but I think it's time for me to move on." Harry replied feeling depressed.

"I guess this ends the story of "The Golden Trio" hey?" He said with a sad smile.

"Harry Potter how could you say this is the end? It may be the end of chapter 1, but we still have many chapters to fill." Hermione said with tears in her eyes.

"Leave it to our Hermione to bring up books at a time like this." said Ron trying to lighten the situation up.

All three laughed and even hugged because deep down they knew it was the end of their adventures. Ron and Hermione were about to begin their own and Harry was going to find himself to start his own.

"So where are you going to start?" asked Ron.

"I found out I own a small cottage on an island in southern Spain that is wizard only. Muggles don't even know it exist. So I thought that's where I would start." Harry said.

"Don't you think you'll be recognized there?" asked Hermione.

"Blimey, I didn't about that. I guess I'll just have to glamour up a bit and use an alias name." replied Harry.

"So when are you going?" asked Hermione.

"I thought tomorrow. I'm going to leave when your parents and Ginny leave to get her school supplies." Harry said quietly.

"You mean you're not going to say goodbye to mum, dad, or Ginny?" Ron reacted surprised.

Harry sighed and put his hands threw his hair thinking about how to explain this. "When you two were gone over the past couple of weeks, things have been very strained between Ginny and I. We barely can look at each other. I'm an emotional wreck, I can't sleep, eat or do anything besides think about the war and all the people that died. I know what you're going to say, It isn't your fault, they did what they thought was right and willingly sacrificed their lives for those they love. Deep down I know that's right, but right now I need to work through this and to be honest I think it will be better if I go off on my own. To be in a relationship right now would not be fair to Ginny. She would only worry and possibly think about not going back to Hogwarts. Everyone that has been involved in this bloody war deserves to have a life. She has never had the opportunity to be just Ginny and enjoy life because of your families association with me. I know you wouldn't have it any other way and I feel the same. You are my family and that's what family does. As far as your mum, I know she would try to talk me out of it. I truly love her as a mother, but with Fred gone and all the others going on with their life. I would feel like I'd be smothered. It wouldn't be intentional, but that's what makes her so great. She has such a huge heart that sometimes it gets in the way of common sense. With your dad, I know he would support me in everyway possible. He and I have had many talks over the past couple of weeks and it has helped me with this decision. As you always say Hermione that I have a 'saving people thing'. I know that part of me will never go away, but it is time for Harry Potter to be a little selfish and think about him for once."

Both Ron and Hermione looked at Harry with deep admiration. They all walked back to the Burrow one last time as the "Golden Trio".

Daphne Greengrass was settling in on her new life. She changed everything about herself. No longer the steely blue eyed blonde 'Ice Queen' she was at Hogwarts. Now she was now a plain brown haired brown eyed working girl. She always loved her first name so now her name was Daphne Daye.

Her new persona was a pleasant, friendly down to earth young lady that was very popular among all the regular patrons of the restaurant. Daphne worked the lunch and dinner shifts where she learned how to hold her own in all types of conversations and always had a smile on her face.

The money was not great, but with tips she was able to afford the basics along with saving some. She lived in a small one bedroom flat near the restaurant. Most of her free time was spent reading at a local beach. In fact through her wonderings, found a very secluded beach. It was rumored to be owned by a very rich "old" wizard family that had not been seen in over 18 years.

Dating was not something she did often, not that there were not offers it was just that at this time in her life, she could not afford to be recognized. Daphne did not want her father to find her so staying single for now was the only option. With the island being a resort destination for the well to do of in the wizard world she could not afford to let anyone know her true identity. Her father had many contacts all over Europe and if word ever got back to him, she would be in big trouble. Being free of the politics of the pure blood society was really having a great effect on Daphne.

She took great pride in handling the world on her own and wanted to keep it that way. Daphne was always careful not to let down her guard to anyone, especially any customers she did not recognize. She knew this was a destination of pure blood families from England. She had not seen anyone from home since the end of the war. This was probably due to many of the families being associated with Voldemort that their assests have been seized.


	3. Chapter 3

J.K. Rowlings own is all and I feel lucky by being able to write a story with her characters. I hope you enjoy.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

On his own for the first time in his life, Harry decided that glamour was the way to go. He wanted to have the ability to travel without being recognized. He continually was mobbed by people whenever attempting to go in public. Now known as James Evans in honor of both parents, the brown haired, blue eyed scar less man set out on his adventure. Because he was on his own this was a perfect opportunity to heal. One of the ways he was going to do this was somehow honor those who passed away. He was not sure how to do it, but during his travels he decided to give this a lot of thought.

There was a relatively small cottage on a small wizard island off the coast of Spain that he was itching to see. It sounded like the perfect place to spend a few weeks just to get adjusted to being alone. He was not sure the condition of the place but the property itself was what appealed to him.

Upon arriving he found the place with relative ease. The cottage was in rough condition, but like he thought the property was just stupendous. Harry made the decision to have the place fixed up and he would do the work himself. With that decision made he decided to find a place to stay in while work was being done at the cottage. The cottage itself was just two bedrooms with a bath. The kitchen and sitting room was in an open space where someone that was cooking could carry on a conversation with another person in the sitting room. Harry needed to fix the roof and modernize all the rooms.

Once he found an inn he went to a restaurant to have some dinner.

"Welcome to the Golden Isle Restaurant, my name is Daphne can I get you something to drink while you look over the menu?" Daphne asked, not looking at the patron. When she did look up she knew the man was not one of her regular customers.

"Are you British?" asked Harry in a surprised voice.

Almost immediately Daphne went into her old Slytherin mind set and set up her 'Ice Queen' persona.

Again, Harry asked "Excuse me for bothering you, but I haven't spoken to anyone from home in a few weeks and when I heard your accent I just assumed. Sorry for bothering you."

Coming back to being herself Daphne replied, "No, no not a problem. I haven't seen or spoken to anyone from England since I moved here, it was just a shock." With a twinkle in her eyes and a smile Harry knew it was ok.

"The name is James, James Evans." said Harry in a James Bond sort of way.

Catching on to his humor Daphne replied, "Daphne, Daphne Daye at your service kind sir."

Both laughing, Harry asked her if they served pumpkin juice or butter beer. Daphne gave her recommendations, and then went to serve her other customers. They had a couple more short conversations while she took Harry's order and to check to see if everything was ok. The dinner was very good and Harry thought what a nice place to start coming to. She was friendly and enjoyed his humor.

That night back in his room Harry began making plans on the cottage and the materials needs. One thought came popping into his mind throughout was the waitress at the restaurant.

When Daphne finished her shift later that evening, she walked home to her apartment thinking about the charming man she had met earlier that night. When she entered her apartment and sat down, it was the first time she realized how lonely she had become. Normally when Daphne was at home alone at the apartment she would take off her glamour and make sure all the windows leading to the street had the shades shut. On this particular night she briefly forgot about it. Little did she know lurking in the shadows was a person that happened to look up and recognize her immediately.

The next morning, Harry got up bright and early and went to get the supplies need to refurbish the cottage. It needed a new roof, the rooms all needed to be gutted out and re-plastered. The bathroom needed to be redone and the kitchen needed new fixtures. It also needed all new furniture. He smiled to himself thinking, I am going to be making plenty of the shop owners happy with everything that needs to be bought. He estimated that it should take a little over a week to complete due to being able to do magic.

A couple of hours into his work he looked towards the beach and saw a lone figure sitting by the water. Thinking it was a good time to take a break he wondered down by this person.

"Excuse me, but do you know this is private property?" Harry stated with a little stiffness in his voice.

Surprised and shocked the person moved quickly around with her wand pointing directly at him. Immediately recognizing the person she put the wand down.

"Oh my, I am sorry you just surprised me is all." Daphne said still feeling somewhat surprised. "I…I…I'll just go" she said softly.

Recognizing her from the restaurant he said, "No don't go I only wanted to see who was down here. I didn't know what else to say or introduce myself. You should have seen your face." said Harry now laughing.

Feeling embarrassed now Daphne muttered, "I should have just hexed and left." But seeing the smile Harry had on his face, put her at ease and then even she could see the humor of it all.

"Well as much fun as this is I need to get back to my work." Harry said and began to leave.

"So what are you doing here?" she asked quickly. "From I was told this cottage belongs to an old wizard family and they haven't been seen here in almost 20 years."

Harry looked at her thinking of a response. "Yeah, the home owner asked me to check on all his properties and fix them up if needed."

Giving him a quick look Daphne accepted the answer but suspected it wasn't entirely true. "So you're from England where about did you grow up?"

Harry looked into her eyes and said, "Surrey, and you?"

"On the outskirts of London" came her reply. After a few moments, Daphne finally asked, "I'm sorry but what was your name again?"

"James Evans and you're Daphne Daye correct?" Harry inquired.

Daphne nodded her head. "Have you ever heard of Hogwarts?" was asked next.

"What is this game of a thousand questions?" Harry stated smiling.

"No, like I said before I haven't seen or spoken to anyone from home in months and I just wanted to talk." she said a little put off.

"I'm sorry; I didn't mean to make you angry. It was my lame attempt to be funny as you can see I need work in that area." Harry smiled.

Daphne gave out a little chuckle, "you need a lot of help Mr. Evans." "You didn't answer my question" she stated again.

"Yes, I've heard of Hogwarts and I attended up until two years ago" Harry said trying to read where she was going with this.

"How about you?" he asked.

"Same with me, I went until last year." Daphne replied attempting in her best 'Ice Queen' persona. They both took a long look at each other and tried to see if they remembered the other while at school. Neither one of them wanted it to go any further by letting the other know what house they were in.

"Well, I need to be off; I have to work in an hour." Daphne replied after a few moments of silence.

"Uh, before you go, would you like to show me around the area?" Harry asked hopefully. "I'm going to be here for a few weeks and sure could you some company, it can be lonely at times." he continued.

Daphne thought for a moment, "Sure why not you seem like a nice guy. I have off on Mondays and Tuesdays. Why don't we plan on Monday say around 10?"

Harry attempted to keep calm replied "Great see you then." After telling her where he was staying she said she would pick him up out front of the inn and left.

Harry spent the rest of the week working on the cottage from sun up to sun down. He wanted to be done with the cottage by Monday. During the week Daphne would stop by and see Harry before her shift each day. After a couple of days she started bringing him some tea and a small mid morning snack.

Each day they revealed a little more about themselves without giving away their true identity. Harry found himself healing as he would tell Daphne about his upbringing and time before going to Hogwarts. Daphne would talk about some of the issues normally reserved for only being in a pure blood family. Both did not realize how the lack of friendship had effected them and became fast friends.

By Sunday evening, Harry was finished with the work on the cottage. On Monday morning Harry wanted to make sure to be out front at 10:00 a.m. sharp. When Daphne showed up Harry had a lot of difficulty keeping his eyes off her. "Wow…you…look..Stunning." Harry said grasping for breathe.

Daphne gave Harry a look that made his heart jump out of his skin. With a sultry smile, she said, "you ready."

They went off exploring the island and all of its beauty. Later in the day as they sat at a beach side café, Harry said, "Daphne I want to thank you for what was a truly a most enjoyable day. I don't remember when I had so much fun and relaxation."

"It was my pleasure, James. I must admit it has probably been one of my best days since being here." She stated with a smile that lit up their surroundings.

"I know you have tomorrow off, do you have any plans?" asked Harry.

"Not really, seeing I no longer can go to my favorite spot, because some guy said it was private property." She said with some sarcasm.

Harry picking up on the banter, "Well if you would have introduced yourself properly that day, it wouldn't be off limits."

Laughing, Daphne said, "A proper lady never introduces herself, it is the gentleman's job to do it first."

Harry just shook his head and said, "Point taken."

"I have nothing urgent that needs to be done tomorrow, why do you ask?" Daphne asked.

"Well, I am finished with the cottage and need some help with decorating ideas. I wondered if you would like to help me and then have dinner with me so we can watch the sunset together. I really enjoyed our day today and would like to repay in some manner." Harry stated anxiously.

Daphne thought a moment, and in her mind was thinking do I really want to make that next step. Do I want to have any close friends? This was nice and he has been an absolute gentleman. "James, I think that would be lovely." I'll meet you at the cottage around 9:00 a.m. is that ok?" she asked.

"That would be perfect, don't worry about food because I will do the cooking." came his reply.

"Oh no, do I have to worry?" she replied with a smile.

"Madam, I happen to be a very good cook" he said with a smirk on his face.

They both laughed and ended their date by Daphne dropping Harry off at the Inn. As promised, Harry and Daphne had a wonderful time the next day and evening. They spent dinner on the beach watching the sunset. When she left they discussed when they could get together again. Harry stated he was only going to be there for another couple of days, but she was more than welcome to come by any day. He was done working and planned on just relaxing for the next days. They spent almost everyday together for the next week and when it was time for Harry to move on, they were both sad to see it come to an end.

Harry made a promise that he would be back in the next month. There was no kissing goodbye but a very warm and trusting hug that lingered longer than your normal hug. Seeing that Daphne was unsure she wanted anyone in her life right now and Harry, technically was still unsure of having a relationship. Before leaving the next morning Harry stopped by a local shop and bought an owl for Daphne. He could not see himself with another owl because of what happened to Hedwig, but figured Daphne would be a good owner and that way they could keep in touch. Harry wrote a short note.

_Dear Daphne, _

_This guy needs a home and a name. I thought we could both use him to write to each other while I'm gone. I truly enjoyed our time together and can't wait until our next visit. _

_See you soon, James._

After sending the bird on it way Harry grabbed his portkey and went back to England.


	4. Chapter 4

Here is the next installment to the story. I hope you enjoy. J.K. Rowling owns all of Harry Potter and without her land this story would not have been made.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Harry arrived back in England the day before, Hermione and Ginny were returning to Hogwarts. Not wanting to stay at the Burrow, Harry kept his glamour on and got a room at the Leaky Cauldron. The next morning he set off for King Crossing. Harry arrived at 9 ¾, where he found all of his friends. When talking to Ginny, there was a sudden appearance of an owl that came to Harry. Being surprised Harry read the note.

_Dear James,_

_Thank you so much for the owl. I've named him Zeus and do look forward to hearing from you. Over the past couple of week I feel you have become a friend to me and hope we can continue down that road. Please let me know what you are up to and look forward to the next time we see each other._

_Your friend, Daphne_

"WHO the Bloody Hell is Daphne and Who is James?" screamed Ginny.

"Ginny, please settle down and I will explain everything." Harry replied.

Taking a large breathe and taking time to find the right words Harry started to explain, "For the past few weeks I have been traveling. In those travels I have disguised myself to be someone else. You know how it's been for me since the war has been over. I haven't been able to go anywhere without huge crowds gathering around me. So I changed my name and appearance. When I go other places I'm known as James Evans. I went to one of the homes that I inherited and have been fixing it up for the past couple of weeks. I also have been working on getting myself back together. Mentally I am still a mess and I need to get myself back together before I can go on with life. I know everyone says not to blame myself for all the deaths during this war, but I can't help but blame myself. That is one of the reasons I have not gotten back together with you. It would not be right to put that burden on you while you go back to school. Daphne is a person I met while working on this home. She only knows me as James, not Harry Potter. We became friends because she is also from England and showed me around the town. It is nothing more or less than that. I know I have you and the others to support me, but you and Hermione will be gone to school. Ron will be working in Hogesmeade at the store. So where does that leave me? I'm not ready to start a career because for all of my life I have either been treated horribly by my relatives or being hunted down to be killed. I need sometime to figure out who I am and what direction to take my life. Ginny, I want you to do me a favor. Enjoy your last year at Hogwarts, without worrying about me. You as much as anyone deserves a break and by being with me all you would do is worry. Play quidditch, pull pranks, and enjoy your classes and classmates. Do something we were never able to do while I went there. When you graduate and we still feel the same about each other, then we can start over. For right now just be Ginny Weasley the wonderful person I know you are. Can you do that for me?"

"Harry do you think there is a possibility for us?" asked Ginny.

"Honestly, I really don't know. I love you Gin, but right now I don't love myself. I need to feel whole again before I can have a relationship. I can promise you when that day comes and if we are both available I will be knocking on that door." Harry smiled.

"Please don't wait for me, because I don't know if I will ever heal. This may take a long time and I don't want you to waste it waiting for me." He said quietly with his head toward the ground.

With tears in her eyes and with the train beginning to leave Ginny said, "Thank you for being honest."

As the train left the station Harry couldn't help but feel sad. This was supposed to be a happy occasion, but part of him felt empty inside. He was now truly on his own.

Over the following days Harry had some decisions to make. He needed to make plans to go to all of his other homes and properties. Homes included, Grimwauld Place in England, Dublin, Ireland, Athens, Greece, and Marseille, France. Properties were in the Province of Quebec, Canada and the State of Minnesota, United States. Both of these properties had a private lake and land. Harry knew he would stay busy but made sure after each stop he would go to the cottage. Once deciding on a plan of action he wrote Daphne a letter.

_Dear Daphne, _

_Thank you so much for writing me. As expected I have been busy trying to find out where my next destination will be. I am currently working in London on one of the houses of my employer. Once I finish with this, which should take about another two weeks are you available on that following Monday? I am going to take a few days off, and was wondering if you would like to spend some time with me? Please let me know with Zeus._

_Sincerely,_

_James Evans._

Upon receiving the letter Daphne had to smile. She didn't know why but she missed James. It was probably due to the connection at home and from school she surmised. She wrote back to him stating that she wasn't going anywhere and would be happy to see him in just a few weeks. Harry worked hard to get Grimwauld Place into shape. The house was immensely larger than the cottage so he recruited the help of Kreacher to help out. Harry spent two weeks with Kreacher before setting out to the cottage on the island.

Harry reached the cottage on Sunday evening. He was really looking forward to seeing Daphne on Monday. Deciding he would cook her dinner, he went into town to buy some groceries and items for the kitchen. On his way to the store not minding where he was going accidentally bumped into another person. Harry looked up and saw the person. The man looked very familiar to Harry, but couldn't place him. Harry offered his apology and went on his way. Instead of going directly to the store, Harry decided to surprise Daphne at work. Trying to disguise his voice, "Excuse madam, do you think a gentleman can get some service?" Without turning around Daphne said, "It will be moment sir, please take a seat and I'll be right with you?"

When she looked up with her eyes got big and for a brief second turned the beautiful icy blue of her natural color. "James, you came!"

"Do you think I would miss the opportunity to have a date with the prettiest girl on the island? I just came to let you know I'm at the cottage and thought we could spend the day at the beach tomorrow. Then have dinner at the cottage. What do you think?" Harry inquired.

"I think that would be wonderful, I'll see you tomorrow morning." Daphne replied with a smile that looked like it would break her face.

The next morning at around 9:00 a.m. there came knock on his door. Without realizing it he forgot to put his glamour back on and answered the door. The face on the other side of the door stood in amazement. "Harry Potter, what are you doing here?" Daphne asked. When he realized what happened Harry asked Daphne to come in. He took his wand and put the glamour back on then took it off.

"Where do I start?" Harry asked himself aloud.

"How about at the beginning" Daphne said softly.

"Right, well you are aware of the war and what happened?" said Harry.

She nodded and gestured her hands to move on. Harry spoke for about ½ hour explaining what happened to him after the war and that he couldn't get any peace. He explained about feeling guilty about the deaths from the war and the need to get away. The only way he could was to glamour himself so he wouldn't be recognized.

While Harry was talking Daphne was struggling with her own demons. She was really starting to like 'James' or now Harry. Could she take the chance to reveal herself to him? Deep down she knew Harry would not give her up to her father. Being free to at least one person would be liberating. She could truly be herself and not worry about her own glamour. When Harry finished his explanation, she decided that a confession of her own would be in order. She took out her wand and instantly a beautiful blonde with those icy blue eyes appeared.

Harry looked deep into her eyes trying to decide what to say. When words finally came out he said, "Daphne Greengrass."

The two of them just sat there pondering their next move.

Finally, Daphne started talking in a soft tone, "Right after the war my family was going through some rough times. Due to my father's dealings with the death eaters he lost virtually all of his money." One night I over heard him and my mother talking." Daphne started to tear up and continued, "I heard him say he needed to write up a marriage contract with someone so he could get some of the money back. When I heard that I ran and eventually came here. I have to stay hidden until I reach 20 years old because the laws. By rights my father can still sell me off. When you came I didn't realize how lonely I was, so our friendship means the world to me. The talks we have had helped me in more ways than you can believe."

Daphne's cries became harder and longer. She sat with her arms arm folded and looking into his eyes. Harry looked deeply in her eyes and saw how much pain there was. He went to sit next to her and put his arms around her for support. No words were spoken when Daphne put her head on his shoulder and let him comfort her.

After a while she looked up to Harry and reached up with her hand. Gently she rubbed his face and took her other hand and put it behind his head and pushed it closer to her. Daphne gave him a gentle kiss on the lips. When Harry realized what was happening he deepened the kiss for all his worth.

After a few moments they broke apart realizing what was happening. For a few moments they stood just gazing into each other's eyes like it was the first time they truly saw the other.

Finally, Harry started giggling, "You Slytherins sure know how to kiss. If I knew this when we were in school I sure would have pursued this sooner."

Now smiling Daphne replied, "You weren't too bad yourself. We just need a little more practice to perfect it."

"I like your thinking Miss Greengrass." Harry replied as he started snogging her again.

They spent the remainder of the morning, kissing and talking. Harry felt better than he had in a very long time. Daphne felt a huge weight off her shoulders. Around noon that day, Harry was making them some lunch and thought about the situation that Daphne found herself in.

"Daphne I've been thinking about how I can help you with your situation." Harry said.

"What do you propose?" asked Daphne.

"Well, do you remember our 5th year when Umbridge was running the school?" asked Harry.

"Yeah, that dunderhead, Malfoy bragged about being in the Inquisitorial Squad." replied Daphne.

"What you probably don't know the reason that squad was formed. My friends and I formed a secret defense group that year, which I was the leader of. I taught all kinds of defensive, hexes, jinxes, and any spells that you could defend yourself against anyone else. Would you be interested in me helping you learn some? It could come in handy if anyone ever attempted to take you." Harry explained looking anxious.

"We never did get any real training. I think that would be a great idea." replied Daphne smiling.

"I was going to check on one of my properties in Ireland, but I can put that off for a few weeks. That is if you can stand to have me around." Harry said with a slight smirk on his face.

"I think I can handle that." Daphne said giving a very sultry look.

The remainder of the day was spent at the beach in their glamour. The truly enjoyed just being each other's company. Harry and Daphne shared more about their stories. For Harry this was very liberating. Daphne did not judge him, but sympathized and gave another perspective on how to view all the issues Harry had throughout his life. This helped Harry work through his guilt and began to see life in a whole new light.

The following weeks found them training in the morning and Daphne going to work in the afternoon. Harry would spend his time fixing up the property around the cottage. He would make his way to the restaurant in the early evening to spend some time with Daphne when she was on break. Sometimes he would bring her supper and other times they would eat at the restaurant.

As time went by the two of them started to realize this was the real thing. They loved each other, but still had to admit it to each other. It was now the middle of November and Harry was starting to feel a little restless. All the work around the cottage was done. Harry and Daphne's training was done. She was very good at all the spells that Harry knew. He was now confident she could handle herself if something happened. The last thing they did was charm a letter that would get to Harry in case something happened.

Harry had one more idea and wanted to ask Daphne what she thought."Daphne, you and I have been together for about 3 month now. You have helped me more than any other person has and I feel like I have new lease on life. I am about to propose something, before you reply I want you to hear me out."

Daphne nodded her head yes.

"Ok, well seeing that you gave me a new lease on life, I want to give you one. I want to approach your father and see if we can work something out in order for you to have your freedom. I know you mentioned you want the same thing for your sister, but for now my concern is you. I need your help to write up and how to negotiate a contract. I can go back to England and get your freedom. What do you think?" Harry finished.

Daphne stared at him like he grew two heads and answered him, "Do you realize this could get quite expensive? It could cost you millions to do that."

Harry waved his hand like it was no big deal. "Daphne what you need to realize is that I am the richest wizard in the world. Being the head of Potter and Black has given me riches beyond my dreams. I really care about you and want to help. This is the only way I can think of to help. Money is nothing if I don't have someone to share it with."

Daphne broke down crying and went to Harry. The two of them spent the remainder of the evening just being close to each other. Harry and Daphne spent the next couple of days going through the contract and making sure the language was just right. The next morning they planned for Harry to return to England to start the negotiation for her freedom. They hoped it would only take a few days then he would return with her freedom. They decided that Daphne would carry on as normal during this time. Harry left and Daphne went to work.

On her way home on the second day, Daphne received an owl from Harry explaining he was in England and that her father agreed to meet with him. With a smile on her face she did not realize that in an instance her life was about to change. Out of now a man used a petrificus totalus spell on her then disapparated with her to an unknown location. Zeus being conditioned as to when Daphne got home at night realized something was wrong, grabbed the charmed letter and flew off to find Harry.


	5. Chapter 5

When the spell was released Daphne was unsure where she was. She found herself in a small dark room with a single cot. The room was so small she could spread out her arms and touch both walls. When sitting there thinking as what was going to happen a voice appeared through a slot in the door.

"Well Greengrass, I finally caught you. Your daddy is going to pay a good price to see you again." the man said in a menacing voice.

Daphne trying to remain calm replied, "Who is Greengrass? My name is Daphne Daye."

The man now laughed, "Your glamour is good, but I saw you without it at your apartment one night. I've been trying to find you alone since then. Who is that annoying man that your always with?"

"That is none of your business." Daphne replied coldly.

"You know Daphne negotiation may some time so no getting angry. What happened to the 'Ice Queen' that all Slytherins used to love?" asked the man.

"So I take you know me from school." She replied.

In his arrogance the man replied, "I only went to school with you for four years."

"So can I have a look at my captor?" asked Daphne. "No, I don't think that would be wise at this time." the man replied.

"I can tell you that your family has been looking for you for quite some time. Your 'daddy' put an ad in the prophet requesting any information on your whereabouts. Seeing he was given his fortune back when it was determined he was not a deatheater. I come from a family that has nothing and this is a way for me to get what is coming to me. I helped defeat those bloody deatheaters and what do I get?" the man getting angrier and angrier. "My girlfriend left me and I lost my job at the ministry because the last two ministers were complete wankers. My family no longer has any respect for me and I get my brother killed. My family goes and adopts the whole reason for the war, 'Harry bloody Potter. He'll get his someday, I promise you that."

Daphne now realizing who the man is and wanting to keep him talking asks, "So what are your demands?"

The man catching himself, "I can get by with a couple of million. I'll be sending out the ransom note tomorrow. Here is some food and get some sleep." The man slipped a plate in the slot and left. Daphne laid down on her bed wondering what was going to happen next.

Harry arrived at the Greengrass mansion at the agreed upon time. He was determined not leave without an agreement in place. He was shown into Richard Greengrass's office by a house elf. Harry was expecting a very formal meeting and with the coaching he received from Daphne expected it to be very cold and serious. What he got was just the opposite. Richard and Anne Greengrass looked very anxious and nervous as Harry already wrote to them about the purpose of the meeting. As soon as Harry sat down the questioning began.

"Mr. Potter do you know where our daughter is?" asked Anne with some tears in her eyes.

"I do know where she is and that is my reason for being here today." Harry replied.

Catching his composure Richard asked, "What can we do for you?"

"Mr. and Mrs. Greengrass, I want to negotiate a contract so Daphne does not have to worry about being married away to a complete stranger. She has become a very close friend over the past months. Daphne has helped me in ways no one else could possibly understand. So in order to return the favor I want to negotiate her freedom." Harry stated sternly.

"Mr. Potter is I may as bold to ask, what are your intentions with our daughter?" asked Richard.

"I'll be completely honest with you. I have many feelings that I'm not sure how to describe. When I don't see her for sometime I get lonely. When I am close to her I get butterflies in my stomach. When I hold her hand I feel like the luckiest guy in the world. I'm not sure what all that means, but I do know I want her in my life and would have a very hard time losing her." Harry replied very quietly.

Before any more questions could be asked, Zeus showed up with the letter. Harry took the letter and read it immediately for he knew Daphne had been taken.

"Mr. and Mrs. Greengrass, did you hire someone to search for Daphne?" asked Harry looking very shaken.

"No, we just put an ad in the paper asking if anyone knew her whereabouts to contact us." answered Anne.

"Do you have any idea who may have taken her?" asked Harry in almost a panic.

"No, we have no idea who may have taken her. You are the first person we have spoken to that knew where she was." answered Richard.

"Harry, if you can help us find her. We promise to work out a deal with you." Richard said authoritatively.

Harry nodded his head and said, "If you hear anything use Zeus to get to me immediately. I think I've earned a few favors from the ministry and will get help from a friend of mine that is a genius in the tactical arena." I promise you that I will find her and the person responsible for this will be punished. I can assure you that Daphne means the world to me and I won't rest until she is found." Harry said.

Harry went immediately to talk to George Weasley about possibly getting some supplies that may help him in his quest. While talking to George, they got into a conversation about the family. Harry hadn't seen anyone for months and was catching up when up from the basement walked Percy Weasley.

"Potter, what are you doing here?" Percy said with disdain.

"Just catching up with George, what's it to you?" Harry questioned very challenging.

"Harry Bloody Potter, savior of the world, gracing my dear brothers doorstep. How gracious of you. Shall we all bow down now?" Percy saying with a slur in his speech.

Sensing potential problems George replied, "Percy go up stairs and get some rest. You're a drunk and a mess. I'll take care of things here."

Percy gave Harry an evil look and went up to George's apartment without another word. "You'd think I would be the one who was a mess. Thing's have really fallen apart for him. First, he loses his job at the ministry due to his long association with Fudge and Umbridge. Then he loses his girlfriend because he's never sober. She told him that she didn't want to see him again until he straightened out. He went to some wizard island to look for work. When he came back he's been very secretive and distant. He's been spending a lot of time in our storage area in the basement, but I'm not sure what he doing because the only thing down there is supplies.

Harry thought back to when he first arrived on the island and ran into a person while going to the grocer. He thought he recognized the man but couldn't place him. The man had a hood on so he couldn't place him. Now Harry realized that it was Percy. After a few moments, Harry got caught up with all the others and left.

While heading back to the Greengrass's Harry thought to himself.

_Could Percy be the one that took Daphne? He lost everything and was on the island when I was there. Could he have seen the ad and saw Daphne without her glamour? Percy was always about prestige and position within the wizard world. Without his job at the ministry and no money all that went out the window. He resolved to keep an eye on him. _

When he got to the Greengrass residence he found a more warm welcome than the first time. While speaking to Richard, an owl with a letter appeared. The parchment's writing was very sloppy and hard to read. Richard read the note and passed it to Harry.

_Greengrass,_

_Due to your fortune being given back to you and not receiving any punishment for your dealings with Deatheaters. While I help fight those same people and you stayed in the background I think payback is warranted. I have your daughter and will hurt her badly if you do not meet my demands._

_I will be sending a trunk and I want you to place 2 million galleons in it._

_I want you to take that trunk personally to the following location. There is a woods 2 miles to the south outside of Ottery Catchpole. From there you will get further instructions. If at anytime I suspect anyone with you, your daughter will suffer._

Minutes later the trunk appeared with another note. You have 24 hours to follow the previous instructions, starting the minute you opened this letter.

Harry was now very suspicious of Percy Weasley. He figured that Daphne was being held in the basement of the joke shop, but probably under a fidelius charm. Only Percy would be the secret keeper. The question was how to get to Daphne without him knowing. My invisibility cloak, no one cane detect me being there when I have it on. I will go to the store and sneak down in the basement until Percy shows again. Once he made that decision he talked to Richard about a plan.

"Richard, I think I know who is holding Daphne, but we need to make a back up plan in case my theory is wrong." Harry said.

"What are you thinking?" asked Richard.

"Why don't we fill the trunk like requested and if I don't have her by this time tomorrow, you and I will follow the instructions given. I have an invisibility cloak that is undetectable. So no one will be able to see you have a companion." Harry stated.

With that agreed upon Harry traveled back to get his invisibility cloak and went to back to the joke shop. Harry did not have any difficulty getting into the shop, because it was quite busy. It took a couple of hours for him to be able to follow George down in the basement. Harry just needed to wait to see if Percy showed up. About two hours after the shop was closed Percy showed up. Harry could tell he was saying his incantation in order to get into what looked like a wall. As soon as Harry saw the door appear, he walked very quietly behind Percy. When Percy began leaving some food in the slot, Harry disarmed him.

"Percy, I want you to put both hands in the air and give me the password to get this door open." Harry stated quietly.

Percy realizing that he was caught struggled to get away. He began running for the stairs when Harry stunned him. He went over to Percy and put a rope bind on him. Harry rennervated him. This time Harry did not have his cloak on when he spoke to Percy.

"Percy we can make this easy or hard its your decision. Either you give me the password to get her out of there and face minimal charges. I will speak on your behalf and possibly get you a smaller fine and reduced sentence. Otherwise, you can received maximum charges and go to Azcaban. What's it going to be?" Harry stated very controlled with his wand in Percy's face.

Something clicked in Percy's brain and he broke down crying. Harry was able to get the password and freed Daphne from her makeshift cell. When she left the cell, she saw that it was Harry. Daphne started crying and hanging onto Harry with all her life. Harry hugged and kissed her with all his being. Once she able to get control, Harry took her upstairs to George's apartment to explain everything to him.

After getting Daphne to St. Mungos and contacting her parents, George and Harry went back into the basement to deal with Percy. Percy told them everything and apologized up and down for what he had done. From there they contacted the Aurors to take him away.

At this time Harry went back up to St. Mungos to see Daphne. When he entered the room Daphne was sound asleep with her mother by her side. "Mr. Potter how can we ever thank you for what you have done to save our family?"

"No thanks are needed. I realized over the last couple of days I love her more than life itself. I just want the opportunity to make her happy." Harry said quietly.

Little did they realize that Daphne heard the everything that was said. Opening her eyes and looked at the man she loved.

"Harry do you really love me?" she asked almost shyly.

Harry looking very surprised looked down at Daphne and said, "If you allow me, I would like to set up a contract with your father. I'm not sure what that entails, but if a marriage contract is required I am willing to do it for you. You have saved me with your kindness and encouragement to get over the war. I want to save you from having to hide. Over the past months I have learned to love myself. I have also learned what it is to love another unconditionally and without the threat of losing them."


	6. Chapter 6

J.K. Rowling owns all the writes to Harry Potter and Friend, but I thank her for allowing us the fun to use those characters in our own imagination.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Harry, you know how much I care for you, but I'm not sure I ready for marriage. I have been talking with my mother and my father has agreed not to marry me off. He is going to let me make my own decisions. I want to continue seeing you, but would also like to spend some time with my family. Can you wait a while to see where this takes us, before we even begin to talk marriage? I really want to continue seeing you, please don't take this the wrong way." Daphne said with tears and her eyes.

Inside Harry was feeling like someone hit him in the stomach. _Here was the person he told all of his secrets to. Here was the person that he truly let his guard down to. Here was the person that now held the key to his heart._

Now feeling like he was made the fool again. Harry was feeling the ache of losing someone again. This time it was not by death, but by rejection.

He looked up at Daphne and said, "You know I love you, but obviously you don't feel the same. I think I'll just leave." Harry said sadly.

Without another word, Harry left the room. Before Daphne's mother could catch him, he was gone. When Anne Greengrass reentered her daughter's room she saw Daphne crying in her bed.

"I truly care about him and I do think I love him. I only wanted to date him under normal circumstances before we decided to get married. I wanted him to get to know you, dad, and Astoria. I just want us to go places and have fun, without worrying about being found or have it plastered all over the papers. Can you see my reasoning mother?" Daphne said in a very frightened voice.

"Daphne let me tell you something. This young man risked everything and even offered to pay your ransom in order to make sure you were safe. He wants the best for you. Do you think for a moment that if you said you wanted to slow down, he would reject you? You made it sound like you weren't sure of things with him. From what I have read about him, he has endured a lot of rejection and loss in his life. From what I understand, you are the first person he has ever truly opened up to. So by putting himself out there and you telling him you only truly care and want some time sounds like you want to back off. I don't know if you'll ever see him again." Said Anne in a very exasperated voice.

Daphne cried, "OH, how could I be so stupid. Here is the man of my dreams and I let him go because of my stupid pride."

Harry apparated to the cottage feeling like that was the only place he has truly been happy. He immediately began to make plans what he would do next. Harry continued to mentally beat himself up for even putting himself in that situation. He decided that it would never happen again and that he was destined to live life alone and without love. Harry may have been the richest in money, but the poorest when it came to love.

It was now mid November, when Harry decided to continue on his quest by going to all his properties. The next stop was the place in Ireland. He spent a few weeks doing home improvements to the cottage. Once satisfied that it was in good condition he moved on to the next one.

Harry truly felt like he found his calling with carpentry. He really started to feel good about the things he had done with both cottages and was considering opening up a business in the wizard world where he could do this full time. This was something that he could do with minimal contact with others.

Deep down Harry knew he would need to face everyone again, but now was not the time. The next stop was in France where there was a three bedroom loft with a store on the main street that had not seen a resident in many years.

Harry began to think that maybe this was a place where he could settle down for a bit seeing that it was coming up on the holidays.

He didn't want to go back to England for many reasons. It wasn't that Harry didn't want to see everyone it was just that Ginny and Daphne would be there and couldn't bare to see either one of them. Through letters from Ron and Hermione, Ginny truly was happy for the first time her life. She was enjoying Hogwarts and was currently dating a boy in her year.

He didn't want to ruin her holiday by showing up with her boyfriend there. Harry received a letter from almost every Weasley wanting him to come home. Harry was just not in the holiday mood and didn't want to ruin it for others while they worried about him.

Second, he may run into Daphne while there. If he was honest with himself he truly still loved her. She had sent letters with Zeus at least once a week, but Harry sent him back to her with the letters unread. It still hurt when he thought of her. With him in France and no one knowing where he was there would be no possibility that anyone could possibly attempt to talk him into coming for Christmas.

When he got to France he discovered there was more work needed to be done in order to make the place livable, so at the last minute he decided to spend the holidays at the cottage on the island. Harry bought all of his gifts during his travels and sent them all with owls from the island.

His gift to Daphne was jewelry that was made by natives from the island. On Christmas morning Daphne was opening her gifts with the family. She came upon a gift that was just delivered that morning with a note saying Happy Christmas with no signature. When she opened it up, Daphne knew immediately it was from Harry. She knew that the jewelry was made on the island.

Without another word she got dressed and told her parents she knew where Harry was and immediately left to apparate to the island. Right when Harry was getting up he received a knock at the door. He opened the door to find the last person on earth he wanted to see.

They both looked at each other for a few moments before Daphne said tentatively, "Happy Christmas Harry."

"Happy Christmas Daphne. What brings you here on Christmas day? I thought you wanted to be with your family." Harry said bitterly.

"I do want to be with my family, but I also want to be with you." She said sadly.

"Could've fooled me. You made it very clear what your position was with us. Do you realize how much you hurt me? I'm not sure I can handle dealing with you right now." He stated more assertively.

With tears in her eyes, she said very quietly, "I love you and I now realize that what we had was something that comes around once in a lifetime. Can you see it in your heart to give me a second chance? I know what I said, but it wasn't what I meant. I just wanted us to date and be together without worrying about being caught or having to worry about the press. I knew then and I especially know now that I love you and do want to spend the rest of our lives together."

Harry looked into her eyes and realized that she was speaking the truth. He was unsure what to do or say. He motioned her into the cottage and sat down in a chair opposite of her.

"Harry, please say something. I know I was foolish and have been paying for it for the past month by not seeing you." Daphne pleaded.

"Um, I'm not sure what to say. I know I still love you, but I'm not sure I can put myself in that situation again." Harry said softly.

"How can I convince you that I am truly telling the truth and will never leave you again?" Daphne asked more boldly.

Harry began to think about the situation. With a small smile on his face, "I think I'm willing to give it a shot."

Upon hearing that Daphne leaped from her chair and jumped into Harrys arms and snogged the daylights out of him.

With the two of them back together it was decided that would they would go back to Greengrass manor and spend the remainder of theChristmas holiday with her family. The rest of the holiday was spent discussing their future. It was decided that Daphne would accompany Harry to all his properties.

As they made their way to France they both decided it was going to be a good life.

Epilogue

1 year later:

Harry proposes to Daphne at the cottage on the island. They plan to wed on the beach at the very same cottage.

Harry opens up a business on the island that specializes in remodeling older homes.

Daphne's sister Astoria comes and stays with the couple for each summer while attending Hogwarts.

5 years later:

Daphne and Harry are proud parents of twin girls. Lilly Daphne Potter is the splitting image of her father, while Anne Molly Potter takes after her mother and grandmother.

The business has become very successful where he has expanded it to include England, Spain and France. Ron is hired to be in charge of France and England, while Harry oversees the ones in Spain and the island.

10 years later:

Daphne and Harry now are the proud parents of two more children. James Richard Potter and Dora Tracy Potter.

The 10th anniversary for the last battle is celebrated, but Harry stays out of the limelight instead has the family and friends from the battle at the island.

15 years later:

Daphne and Harry decide to send their kids to Beauxbatons, instead of Hogwarts so the children will not have as much pressure being a Potter.


End file.
